


Flowers

by Chuui



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Cute, F/M, Flowers, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-23
Updated: 2013-11-23
Packaged: 2018-01-02 10:04:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1055479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chuui/pseuds/Chuui
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What did Roy Mustang end up doing with all those flowers he bought? Royai.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.

The first thing she noticed was the flowers on the stairs.

On each step there lay a different flower, leading up to her floor and right to her doorstep. She opened her door and was not surprisingly greeted to even more flowers. On her coffee table was a huge vase packed to the brim with many different varieties. Her kitchen had numerous vases with flowers, she opened her cupboards, flowers, she even opened her fridge to find – you guessed it-more flowers. There were flowers in her bathroom in the sink, in the shower, on her sofa, in her closet, everywhere she could imagine. Her home now smelled like a botanical garden and she just wondered what exactly had happened while she was at work.

The last place she checked was her bedroom, in which she had finally reached the epicentre of this storm of foliage. There had to be a vase on every single surface in the room, she could barely see her furniture amongst the madness. Then her eyes caught his, sitting in a pool of petals on her bed, a knowing smirk on his face.

"You said you didn't have a vase to put the flowers in, so I decided to get you a few."

She fought the urge to roll her eyes.

"You can't say you can't take these flowers now, can you?"

She finally let herself give in and smiled before joining him on her bed.


End file.
